


Let's Dance

by XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX/pseuds/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX
Summary: [One shot] Hinata teaches Kageyama to dance [Kagehina Platonic relationship]





	Let's Dance

'Let's try it again and this time try not to step on my foot.' Said the ginger- haired boy.  
It was a quiet Friday afternoon at Karasuno High school. Hinata and Kageyama were in the classroom, where Kageyama was learning to dance.  
'I don't do it in purpose!' He replied.  
'Hey, don't get angry! You were the one who was begging me for help.'  
'Not really! You just offered to do it. '  
Earlier this week, Hinata had accidentally found Kageyama trying to execute a dance routine. After a lot of questions and persistence he managed to find out that Kageyama can't dance and he had to learn by the weekend to attend his cousin's wedding. So Hinata decided to teach him.  
'…And turn… That's it. I think that's enough. I wish you the best of luck tomorrow.'  
'Oh! And don't step on anyone's feet!'  
'Shut up, you idiot." Said Kageyama while leaving.  
The next Monday, Hinata arrived at school the usual time and went to his shoe locker.  
'HINATA' He heard a familiar voice behind him.  
'Oh, hey there Kageyama.' He said 'How did it go?'  
But instead of answering, the other boy gave him a box.  
'I-It's just something to th-thank you f-for h-helping me.' the raven haired-boy said.  
Hinata opened the box and saw that inside there was a slice of his favourite chocolate cake.  
'Thanks a lot !' he said. 'Let's dance again sometime.'  
Even though he will never admit it Kageyama had fun dancing.


End file.
